The game
by Princess In Love
Summary: Nancy visits the Hardys in Bayport.But she is being the victim of a deadly game between the Hardys and their old enemy.The Hardys end up playing for their friend.PLEASE REvIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Frank, open the door. It's probably Nancy." cried 19-year-old Joe Hardy, looking up from the video game he was playing with their 15 year old cousin, Hardy grinned at his brother and went to answer the door. As he opened the door, he saw their friend Nancy Drew standing. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top and a denim shorts. She looked at him and smiled. Frank looked at her from head to bottom. Seeing him looking her too intensely, she asked him, "What?" Frank took his gaze from her and said, his cheeks blushing." Nothing. Good to see you again,Nan." and hugged moved aside to let her pass into their went over to the living room,where Joe was sitting and hugged looked at her and said"Wow,Nan,you look great." she looked at him and smiled." Thanks,Joe.I just had your brother staring at me at the front door.""Really?"Joe asked,looking surprised."Then you must look really nice." Nancy smiled at him and punched him came in at that moment."I heard you bro.I can judge beauty just as you can."Just then,the boys' mother ,Laura Hardy climbed down the stairs."Hello, you have nice trip?"she came forward and hugged Nancy." I am fine Mrs. a little tired."said Nancy,smiling at her best friends' mother."Don't worry."said ."I've made up the guest room bed for you and Joe can carry your bags to the ,Joe?Joe?"she called as she saw that he had a look of hesitation on his on his face."Oh all right"said Joe, exasperated and got carried Nancy's bag to the guest room."Nancy,you go and get fresh." practically shoved her into the guest went into the room and got was happy to be in showered and changed into jeans and top.

Just then she heard the voice of Fenton Hardy,the famous private investigator,her dad's friend and

Frank's and Joe's dad kissed Nancy on her cheeks and hugged her."It's nice to see you again Nancy."he said

After dinner,Nancy helped Laura,wash the dishes and then said."Well,if you don't mind,I would like to go for a walk."She walked Hardys' house was near the she choose to walk on the could feel the breeze on her ,she felt something hit against

her felt a rush of pain break out and after seconds,she lost consiousness.

"Nancy's gone for too long.I wonder where she is"said Frank, was gone for about an hour and she didn't return till now."I don't know,Frank but I 've got a bad feeling about this."said the door bell rand and Joe went to came in with a package."Dad,I found it near our front ripped open the they found the photos of Nancy,

Tied to a chair,her head and body parts back of the pictures these words were written in red;PLAY FOR HER


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note; Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for this because I'm no able to update it with the 1****st**** chapter**

**Disclaimer; I solemnly swear that I own neither the characters nor anything owned by them**

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Fenton, astounded." How can someone kidnap Nancy just as she arrives in Bayport? She is not even here on a case. I should call Carson." As he hurried to phone Nancy's dad, Frank and Joe checked the photo carefully. "I don't believe this. Someone kidnapped Nancy from right under our nose and we didn't know it." Frank told angrily. Joe looked at Frank. He could see something more than anger in his eye!

"Hello." Fenton heard the sound of Carson Drew over the phone." Ahem, Carson, this is Fenton." He heard the lawyer laugh and ask him "Did the kids got into trouble again?"

Fenton sighed and replayed. "I wish I could answer you with a , Nancy's been kidnapped."" What?"." Yes, you had better get here as soon as you can. I think something is wrong." Fenton hung up the phone and found his sons standing behind him. Frank was looking angry and Joe looked equally angry. He had the photo in his hand. As soon as Fenton hung the phone, his sons came to him and told." Dad, these words must mean something. It is not simply sent over to us." The detective sighed and told. "The kidnapper obviously wants us to play some kind of game with us, probably for Nancy.

We can't do anything until Carson gets , I'll call the police."

Almost an hour later, the famous lawyer arrived in the Hardy house. Fenton had called the police, so they also came." Fenton, where is my daughter. She was supposed to be in your care. She was not even on a case. How did this happen?" Carson Drew obviously sounded angry." Carson, calm down. I'm sure Nancy's fine." Carson calmed down a bit and sat down on a chair. "I'm sorry, Fenton.I'm a little upset as you can see. I have no idea where my daughter could be." He was nearly crying." Now, now, have to be strong. I'm sure Nancy will want you to be." Just then, Inspector Con Riley, of the Bayport PD and Fenton's friend, came into the room." Fenton"he caIled." Do you have any idea of where Nancy might have disappeared to?" Fenton got up from the couch and came near the officer." No, was here to spend her vacation with us." Con Riley rubbed his forehead." Carson did any of the culprits from any of her cases escape or having been threatening her." Carson shook his head." Well, I will leave now. Please inform us if you get information about her and Carson…."He stopped near Carson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. You can be sure of that." Carson nodded.

The police officer exited the , they heard the sound of the sirens." Well." sighed Fenton. "For now, we can do nothing but go to sleep. Carson that means you too.

We'll arrange the other guest room for you." Fenton got up from the couch and persuaded Carson to go to bed.

Frank and Joe sat on Frank's bed and discussed the day's incidents. Joe occasionally glanced at Frank. He noticed how nervous Frank , he couldn't contain himself." Frank"he called. "Is there something that's bothering you?" Frank looked at him skeptically "What do you mean?" Joe eyed him closely. "You know, I'm also worried about Nan. However, you seem to take it personally. It seems like someone had kidnapped your girlfriend." He said it jokingly. However, he was surprised when Frank

flung a pillow at him. Joe ducked and looked at him in disbelief. "So my guess was right, isn't it? You are in love with Nancy, isn't it?" Frank looked at his brother in the eye and told him. "All right, you are right. I love Nancy."

**Done already. KEEP REVIEWING**


End file.
